


50 причин секса: На новоселье

by helgatrush



Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [17]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На анонимныйlesmisfest
Relationships: Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire
Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713





	50 причин секса: На новоселье

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

Жеан понимает, что эта идея - не самая блестящая в его жизни, когда поднимается на последний этаж пешком, придерживая локтем сумку и неся перед собой на вытянутых руках горшок с разросшимся хлорофитумом. Лифт, разумеется, не работает, а Монпарнас, разумеется, нашёл квартиру под самой крышей.  
На лестничной клетке с единственной низенькой дверью темно, и Жеан, не разглядев звонка, нерешительно пинает дверь носком ботинка. От этого дверь со зловещим скрипом приоткрывается, Жеану кажется, что он сейчас услышит один из нагнетающих саундтреков к однообразным триллерам. Обычно, на таких моментах он закрывает глаза ладонями и твердит про себя сонеты Шекспира, начиная с четырнадцатого .  
\- Я не по звёздам о судьбе гадаю... - для успокоения начинает он, протискиваясь в щель между дверью и косяком, и, балансируя горшком, проходит по тёмному коридору. - И астрономия не скажет мне... - продолжает он чуть громче, не то от накатившей паники, не то, чтобы предупредить Монпарнаса о своём присутствии.  
Монпарнас оборачивается на звук его голоса: его тонкое бледное тело, обрисованное, словно тушью, темнотой, отчётливо видно на фоне стены, на которой одиноким чёрным квадратом видна картина, безжалостно прицепленная кнопками прямо к обоям. Зажав в зубах сигарету, Монпарнас кисточкой выводит на выцветших до однотонно-жёлтого цвета обоях босховский ад, как продолжение картины.  
Разумеется, он абсолютно голый.  
Жеан старательно разглядывает картину, чтобы только не пялиться на угловатые узоры, вытатуированные на лопатках Монпарнаса, и, проглотив строчку, заканчивает первую строфу:  
\- К чуме, пожару, голоду, войне.  
\- И тебе привет, - откликается Монпарнас. - Это конопля?  
\- Это хлорофитум, - огрызается Жеан, ставя горшок прямо на пол, поближе к узкой бойнице мансардного окна. - Жоли сказал, что даже в твоём гадюшнике он будет производить достаточно кислорода, чтобы ты не задохнулся от краски и дыма.  
Монпарнас обернулся, и Жеан тут же перевёл взгляд на потолок, как ни странно, ничем ещё не украшенный. Нормальный, такой, белый потолок с одиноко торчащим цоколем под лампу.  
\- Ты так смотришь на этот потолок, - улыбнувшись, произносит Монпарнас и откладывает кисточку на криво собранную этажерку. - Будто ты на него и так не насмотришься.  
Он неуловимо быстро оказывается настолько близко, что у Жеана голова идёт кругом от запаха табака, растворителя и тяжёлого, упоительного запаха тела Монпарнаса. Тот берёт руки Жеана в свои сильные пальцы, оставляя следы чёрной краски на его светлой коже, и тянет их в рот, жарко дыша на круглые розовые ногти, вылизывая их мокро-красным языком.  
\- Насмотрюсь, - соглашается Жеан, делая шаг назад, и нащупывает пяткой разложенный прямо на полу матрас. - И прямо сейчас.


End file.
